The Maid
by JazRox
Summary: Tonks has to live at the Malfoys as their maid because of her mothers 'fears' but what happens to her now! The malfoys will give her a potion to get rid of her 'bad memorys' What will happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2****nd**** fan fiction please review.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Jaz**

**The maid**

Andromeda POV

Now it's not like u want to do this but Nymphadora WILL die if I don't do something.

So with a heavy heart I knock on the door of Malfoy manor.

Relax… beg, grovel… ok don't grovel. Bella would, like that. A house elf opened the door.

"Mrs Lestrange?" whispers the house elf

"Nearly but no, can you please get Mrs Malfoy for me?" I say.

"Mrs Malfoy only talks to pure bloods are you won madam?" whispers the scared house elf.

"I am a pure blood, I come from a good family," I say (hers) the house elf leaves and Narcissa comes, she still has her blonde hair and it is blonder than ever.

"Hello Cissy" I say. She doesn't seem surprised to see me.

"I thought you would come here" Narcissa says, "Come in" she let's me in.

"I need your help, my daughter," I say.

"I know but if Nymphadora is marked for death and there is little I can do for you" Narcissa says.

"Please I know you can help, she is pregnant with lupin, nice guy but his a werewolf" I say.

"You want us to take her in right?" Lucius says, entering the hall, Narcissa guides me to a chair I sit.

"Yes" I say, "You understand right I mean your parents too, I just want her too live, now Ted is fleeing for his LIFE" I say.

"Well if you give me ONE good reason why we should take in your half blood daughter" Lucius says.

"Because, because" I begin for Nymphadora only I will tell them my deep dark secret "Nymphadora is a pure blood" I say looking at Narcissa "Avery raped me and 9 months later I have Nymphadora I have only told Ted, Avery's Family has 15 shape shifters just like Nymphadora, you fill in the gaps" I say I begin to cry.

"Oh we didn't know" Narcissa says holding my hand.

"Oh ok, we will take her in, but she will be our maid" Lucius says. Clearly touched and shocked at the same time

"Will you be nice to her?" I ask.

"If she is a good witch" Narcissa says.

"DO you want me to kill him Anna?" Bellatrix says walking in

"NO, I mean I don't want to think about it, Ted took really good care of me and Nymphadora never once did he ask if he was her dad, he loves her. PLEASE give him back to me" I say, I didn't know who I was pleading too but I was pleeding.

"I will think about it" Bella says.

"Can you help me or not!" I say.

"I already said I would take her in!" Lucius says "but I will control her"

"By the imperius curse?" I say

"NO! But we will control her by contreatx potion" Bella says.

"Oh, let her keep her dreams and memories" I say, that potion controls everything she won't remember a thing, she will know only what they tell her. I don't want that fait for her.

"Most of them are hers and MUST go, but she will be protected and we wont harm her, she will hardly work" Lucius says.

I nod I want her to live SO badly.

"Bring her to the hill, we will take her from there" Bella says.

"What about Ted" I say.

"I will think about it" she reply's.

"Can I see her sometimes" I say.

"Yes of course you can my dear" Narcissa says.

please review


	2. The hill

Chapter 2 the Hill

Hi I'm Jaz and this is my story. I hope you will review it 

Andromeda POV

"Mum why are we here?" Nymphadora says.

"I am just wanting to go for a walk with my dearest daughter" I say.

"Um thanks mum," she says.

"Its ok love, um I love you and I always will" I say "and everything I do I do for our family" I look at the large houses, the manors I can already see Malfoy manor. Where are they?

"Thanks mum?" Nymphadora says.

"Well isn't this nice" Lucius says looking at us. Nymphadora went for her wand. I grab it first I throw it to Lucius "well thank you my little niece, Uncle Lucius now has a wand," he said laughing.

"Mum why?" Nymphadora asks.

"Its for your own good" I say.

Bellatrix turns up, and punches Nymphadora in the stomach she screams, "Well she better be a good maid" Bellatrix says.

"Yes once we get that kid out," Lucius says.

"My baby" Nymphadora says now on the ground.

"Its all right" Narcissa says. "Your be fine"

"What about Ted" I say.

"Ready to say good bye?" Narcissa says. I nod,

"I love you Nymphadora, be a good girl and do as you are told I love you," I say. I kiss her cheek and they go, carrying Nymphadora in each arm. "What about TED?" I scream. Bella nods. Raises her wand and in a ball of smoke Ted comes, I run to kiss him. I notice there was someone else.

"His names Dean" he managers, I turn my head to thank them, but there gone.


	3. The choice

Chapter 3: the choice.

Nymphadora (Tonks) POV

(1 week after the hill)

Do this Nymphadora, do that Nymphadora, wash this Nymphadora, clean this Nymphadora, put this away Nymphadora, your hopeless Nymphadora, cant you do anything right Nymphadora, Why you are such a clumsy girl Nymphadora?.

And if they call me Nymphadora one more time I WILL scream. "Nymphadora can you get me my jacket?" Lucius says. I scream loudly. "Do it NOW" he says.

"YOU KILLED MY BABY!" I scream. On my 2nd day they gave me a cup of pumpkin juice I woke up in hospital, no more baby.

"It was for your own good, NOW GET MY JACKET OR SO HELP ME!" Lucius threatens. I obey

"Here" I throw it up him.

"I expect respect girl," he yells. He hits me he is barking mad! "Ok?"

"Yes uncle Lucy" I say, that he hates that.

"If you ever call me that one more time," he threatens me.

"What you gonna do? Curse me; you have already killed my baby! Nothing else matters" I say. He stops and sighs.

"I am sorry about having to kill your baby, I understand you're sad honestly you can have children again," he says. "Its late why don't you go and get some sleep, you have been good." He said a complement, a real complement, not a fake complement, a real complement. So tired and sleepy I say.

"Yes Uncle" I was exhausted, I walk through 4 halls into I see my bed. I fall in it. And without even taking my shoes off I fall asleep.

---------------------------------

The next morning

(Still Tonks point of view)

--------------------------------

There is nothing in my head, just nothing. I was in a little bed with a button up dress on shoes on and socks. "My name is Nymphadora, ……" I say out loud. "MY NAME IS NYMPHADORA..." I say to my self, Nymphadora what?

"Good morning sunshine" I hear a voice, I sit up. A tall man with blonde hair stood in front of me.

"Hi I don't know if you know my last name" I say.

"Its black" the Blond man says, he is pleased extremely pleased.

"Come on love, breakfast time" The man says "Do you remember what my name is?"

"Yes uncle Lucy" I say. He clenches his fist.

"Its Lucius ok honey you call me that, love" he says.

"Ok uncle Lucius" I say.

"Good girl come on" I follow him down a hall to a room where 3 more people are sitting down. One lady with blonde hair, a boy with blonde hair and a brown haired woman, the blonde women stood.

"Its about time…" she begins

"Cissy Nymphy is awake" Lucius says "Sit here dear" he points to a chair I sit.

"Nymphy do you know who we are?" the brown haired woman says.

"Yes your Bellatrix Lestrange, your Narcissa Malfoy and I don't know who you are," I say, looking at the boy.

"Im draco I'm your cousin" The boy says.

"Oh ok" I say. Food appears in front of me I eat because I am starving!

"Nymphy we are mad at you" uncle Lucius says

"Why?" I ask, what did I do?

"Does the name Remus Lupin ring a bell?" aunty Bella says.

"No, why?" I ask.

"He was your husband, he beat you a lot he is the reason your baby is dead" uncle Lucius says "Bella and I saved you, from the man who tried to kill you"

'He beat you a lot he is the reason your baby is dead' the words go through my head.

--------------------------

The Malloy's are SO evil tell me wheat you think.

Leave a review.


	4. Dont call me

Ok I am sorry for the delays but I through no one likes the story so I didn't write any more.

So PLEASE leave a review.

The maid chapter 4.

Lucius POV

"Nymphy!" I say, the women with red hair stood and put her book down.

"Yes Uncle Lucy" she says walking to my chair where I sat , I clench my fist- just relax she doesn't know.

"Nymphy I am your uncle and I wont let anything bad happen to you, but call me uncle Lucy again, you will have nothing but bread and water for a week" I say looking at her. She seems sad.

"Oh leave her be, you do look like a Lucy" Narcissa says.

"Darling... you know I detest that" I say calmly, I breath slowly "Nymphy what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, is it is your bed time." I say Nymphy seems sad.

"Already uncle luc-" she begins.

"Call me Lucy I will box your teeth out" I threaten she seems scared. I stand up and Narcissa as well.

"Come on Hon it is late" Narcissa says, she waves her wand; it is just 8:30 at night and time for the girl to have her potion. A large Coco like drink appears "Drink you Coco before you sleep love" Nymphy obeys, if she knew she was drinking her memory away she wouldn't be pleased but she has no say with anything now she is my Maid and even through she is spoilt, she in a way serves us, she brings our breakfast to our room most mornings, pores our drinks, packed Draco's school trunk, feeds the peacocks and it is a lot nicer to have her confused and controlled than having to beat her and kill her baby, as I see her standing in front of me with no more brains than a child I fell different, like I feel for Draco- I don't think of Nymphy as my own child because I never will but she is special there is no doubt about that.

Nymphy stood next to me cissy and we walk down furniture rooms to her room. It has a large bed with silk covers lots of jewellery mirrors and the room is fit for a princess. I changed her room from her small servant room, to a large sweat. I go into her room and pass her some fine silk nightclothes "Go and change in the bathroom" I say, she obeys and comes out a few minutes later well dressed in fine clothes Cissy hugs her.

"Night time love" Cissy says.

"Get into bed" I say, she obeys, I get her wand (now mine) and magic up some milk and bisects for her. She gets into bed and I wave the wand one more time and chains went on Nymphy's ankles.

"I don't like these" she says, "Uncle Lucius, aunty Cissy I hate them they hurt" I pat her head.

"I know Nymphy, but it is only for a while" I say. I kiss her hair, and so does Cissy. I wave my wand the blinds were replaced with thick bars. "Just a little while" I say again, Narcissa leaves and me.

We leave her all alone.


	5. shes perfect

**Chapter 5 she's perfect…**

**Narcissa POV**

"She has no idea about anything," Anna says.

"Its for the best," I say.

"Perhaps your right she is happier this way" Anna says.

"NYMPHY" I yell, my niece comes with a tray of bisects.

"HI mummy, aunty Cissy, aunty Bella" Nymphy says.

"Did we say you could speak?" Bella asks.

"NO aunty Bella, I'm sorry" Nymphy says.

"Its ok Nymphy" I say. I give Bella a look she shrugs. "You can sit down Nymphy" I look at the girl "at our feet" the girl sits at our feet, Bella smiles, she likes Nymphy's degrading movements, how she sits at our feet, how she serve us. Bella likes it she feeds on it.

"I think it is time I go" Anna says, she kisses her daughters hair "I love you Dora be good for your aunt and uncle and Bella" Anna stands and says "Thank you for the tea Cissy, nice seeing you Bella"

I smile at my sister she leaves.

"She is getting better," I say.

"I know she is perhaps we should kill the mudblood" Bella says.

"Not yet I have a feeling we need him," I say. Nymphy wasn't listing she is pulling at her shoelaces, she is easily amused.

"Me too" Bella says, "girl get me some wine" Nymphy stood and left, but returned moments later with a tray of House elf wine, Nymphy nearly tripped twice.

"Silly rug, I keep falling over it" Nymphy says.

"Give me the wine you stupid girl" Bella says Nymphy pores her a goblet of wine, Bella drinks it without another thought, we use to check it, but now we don't.

"Good girl Nymphy, you didn't trip" Lucius says coming in, he just came back from a mission, Bella returned half an hour ago.

"Hello dear" I stand up and kiss him, "are you ok?"

"Just tired, Nymphy go and run me a bath," Lucius says.

"Yes uncle Lucy" Nymphy says, "opps" she whispers, Lucius eyes turn dark, and he removes his clock. Nymphy has disappointed him and she knows it. "Im sorry uncle Lucius- I didn't mean to…" she was cut of by Lucius hitting her on the shoulders with his cane he hits her 3 times. She shutters a little. "I'm sorry," she says, standing up nest to Lucius and us.

"I know, go and run me a bath and go to your room, and think about it" Lucius says, as soon as she leaves, I giggle. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Your going soft on her, both of you" I say

"WE ARE NOT" Bella and Lucius say at the same time.

"You" I point to Bella, "drink the wine she brings before testing it. Whenever she trips you yell at her but don't beat her or get your wand out." I say, "and you only beat her with your cane, and give her a weak beating" I laugh.

"You take her shopping with you" Lucius says desperately trying to prove his not going soft.

"I admit I'm going soft on her," I say, laughing.

"I really dislike that girl," Bella says.

"But you don't hate her" I say. Lucius sighs.

"I better go and make sure the girl hasn't burnt her self yet" Lucius says and leaves.

About half an hour later, I go to the girl's room. "Nymphy, its aunty Cissy its tea time you can come out now" I say, "Honey are you there" the room was unlocked, Nymphy was curled up on the bed reading a novel, she stands when I see her. "You can come out now, its dinner" I say.

"Is uncle mad?" she whispers.

"A little, but he did say you can come out for dinner, so he's not furious" I say. I take the girls hand and lead her out side.

We go to the dinning hall, Bella Lucius and even Rudolphus were at the table eating (Draco is still at school)

"Nymphy? Do you know why I am mad at you?" Lucius says.

"Because I called you Lucy?" the girl says, squeezing my hand tighter.

"That's right," he says

"Im sorry" Nymphy says, but we didn't hear her, Bella and Rudolphus were screaming.

"I WANT A CHILD" Rudolphus screams.

"SO DO I YOU IDOCT BUT I CANT, YOU KNOW THAT!" Bella says "IF I GET PREGANT THE CHILD WONT LAST BECAUSE SOME ONE WILL KILL IT!" Bella screams

"Than get some one else to carry it," Rudolphus yells.

Slowly, Bella Lucius Rudolphus and I look; at Nymphy who was playing with her shoe lases again.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Nymphy says.

"She's perfect" Rudolphus says.

"Nymphy do you want to make me happy" Bella says.

"Oh no" Lucius says. "She was just pregnant" he began his chest began to flame.

"Lucius this might be my last chance to be a mummy" Bella says, in a sour voice that was suppose to sound sweet.

Nymphy looks scared and tried to hide behind me. But she can't, because Bella says.

"Nymphy please, do this for me" Bella says, "Narcissa tell her too" I look at Bella I know she wants a child more than life, I sigh.

"Perhaps it will be for the best," I say. I sigh "Lucius love I think it will be easier on Nymphy if she has the baby"

Lucius says, "oh I suppose"

And that's it its done. Nymphy is going to have a baby.

--

I would like to thank anyone who reviews and I need reviews, or I don't know if anyone likes the story or not.

Chapter 6 the hospital.

Bella POV

Lucius, Rudolphus, cissy, me and the stupid girl Nymphy go to St mungos Nymphy looks at me.

"I don't like hospitals" she says quietly. I ignore her. We walk into the waiting room and a healer comes and says.

"I can see you now" we all leave with the healer.

We follow the healer. "What can I do for you?" the healer says, opening a door to a room with nice plush chairs.

"We want to put Bella and Rudolphus baby in Nymphy" Lucius says. Nice explanation

"There is a experiment treatment, it means the baby will stay in Nymphy's belly, but it is risky and expensive" the healer says.

"I understand" I say, "We also need this procedure to not be in the record books"

"I understand" the healer says he hands Bella and Rudolphus plastic containers, knowing what to do they leave and return 10 minutes later. In each of the 2 containers their was hair samples blood samples and other things…

"Would you like me to start?" the healer says. I look at Cissy Lucius Rudolphus and Nymphy who was (once again) playing with her shoelaces.

"Yes get it over with," Narcissa says. The healer points to Nymphy

"Perhaps the men should leave because she has to take her Robe off," the healer says. Lucius leaves with Rudolphus.

Narcissa looks at Nymphy "Honey take your robe off" she says, softly.

"But ill get cold" Nymphy says.

"If you don't take it off, I will choke you," I threaten. Nymphy turned her hair white and her face went pale but she obeyed.

Lucius POV

We sit outside the room on black chairs and then "AHHHHHH" it was Nymphy "PLEASE STOP" Nymphy screams.

Oh god they're killing her… I want to help her, but I cant I cant help her Bella and Rudolphus want a child and this is the way it has to be.

About 12 minutes later, Narcissa and Bellatrix were carrying out Nymphy.

"Now the chances of her getting pregnant is 25, next treatment can be in 2 weeks in which the chances of her getting pregnant will increase to 50 than in another 2 weeks it will increase to 75 than it jumps to 97 chance of her having a baby, remember there are side affects- this is a painful way to get a child into her but It will only hurt for a while" the healer says. I look at Nymphy her black and white fancy robes were covered with blood and she was crying. I don't know how I let this happen to her, and as I look at Narcissa she is wondering the same thing.


	6. the hospical

Chapter 6 the hospital.

Bella POV

Lucius, Rudolphus, cissy, me and the stupid girl Nymphy go to St mungos Nymphy looks at me.

"I don't like hospitals" she says quietly. I ignore her. We walk into the waiting room and a healer comes and says.

"I can see you now" we all leave with the healer.

We follow the healer. "What can I do for you?" the healer says, opening a door to a room with nice plush chairs.

"We want to put Bella and Rudolphus baby in Nymphy" Lucius says. Nice explanation

"There is a experiment treatment, it means the baby will stay in Nymphy's belly, but it is risky and expensive" the healer says.

"I understand" I say, "We also need this procedure to not be in the record books"

"I understand" the healer says he hands Bella and Rudolphus plastic containers, knowing what to do they leave and return 10 minutes later. In each of the 2 containers their was hair samples blood samples and other things…

"Would you like me to start?" the healer says. I look at Cissy Lucius Rudolphus and Nymphy who was (once again) playing with her shoelaces.

"Yes get it over with," Narcissa says. The healer points to Nymphy

"Perhaps the men should leave because she has to take her Robe off," the healer says. Lucius leaves with Rudolphus.

Narcissa looks at Nymphy "Honey take your robe off" she says, softly.

"But ill get cold" Nymphy says.

"If you don't take it off, I will choke you," I threaten. Nymphy turned her hair white and her face went pale but she obeyed.

Lucius POV

We sit outside the room on black chairs and then "AHHHHHH" it was Nymphy "PLEASE STOP" Nymphy screams.

Oh god they're killing her… I want to help her, but I cant I cant help her Bella and Rudolphus want a child and this is the way it has to be.

About 12 minutes later, Narcissa and Bellatrix were carrying out Nymphy.

"Now the chances of her getting pregnant is 25, next treatment can be in 2 weeks in which the chances of her getting pregnant will increase to 50 than in another 2 weeks it will increase to 75 than it jumps to 97 chance of her having a baby, remember there are side affects- this is a painful way to get a child into her but It will only hurt for a while" the healer says. I look at Nymphy her black and white fancy robes were covered with blood and she was crying. I don't know how I let this happen to her, and as I look at Narcissa she is wondering the same thing.

---

You finished reading already? Please take the time to review. It only takes a second.


	7. ouch

Chapter 7 ouch

Nymphy's POV

"My belly hurts" I say, aunty Cissy and aunty Bella put me down on the couch, I am still crying.

"Don't put her here, put her on the floor where she belongs" Aunty Bella says.

"Bella don't say that she has done so much for you, just today" Aunty cissy says. Aunty Cissy put me on the couch Uncle Lucy looked at me.

"Are you ok Nymphy?" uncle Lucy says

"My belly hurts" I say truthfully

"Stupid girl" Bella snorts

"Bella play nicely" uncle Lucy says.

"I know I know" Bella says.

"Get up!" Rudolphus says, Rudolphus and aunty Bella dragged me into a corridor. They slam the door leaving me alone. I scream in pain it hurts! Uncle Lucius comes to me and carry's me.

"Im sorry about this" he says, my head was over his back and my arms were around his neck, "I want you to go straight to sleep and sleep you need all the rest you can get"

"Is she ok?" it was aunty cissy running quickly to catch up.

"No she's weak" Uncle Lucius says.

"It hurts!" I cry,

"Shush, relax" Aunty Cissy says. They carry me into my room, and put me on my bed "wait outside" she says to uncle Lucy, he nods and says.

"Alright you feel better soon ok?" Uncle Lucy says.

"Yes uncle" I manage, it hurts everywhere my belly, my neck, my arms and my legs. He leaves, aunty cissy undresses me she heals my belly she puts me into a comfy nightdress than she says.

"Sleep tight" she turns to leave, than she put chains on my leg locks the windows and leaves.

I hug my belly and cries gently


	8. leave before i hurt you

o-------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I need reviews, over here I don't know if you people like my story or not, so no reviews no story.

SO PLEASE keep reviewing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 leave before I hurt you.

I think I cried all night but I do get some sleep. In the morning I woke up my belly hurt SO badly, it was morning at least it's not middle of the night. Ouch it hurts as I touch it. I hear a knock. "Nymphy? Its Uncle Lucius" uncle Lucius says quietly pleased to see SOMEONE I say.

"HI Uncle Lucius" I say, uncle Lucius entered.

"How are you feeling"? He asks, he wore black robes and leather shoes; he had his big snaky cane. I don't like that cane.

"My belly still hurts." I say quietly.

"I know but Nymphy it is ok now, feel like some beaky?" Uncle Lucy asks.

"Ok" I say, I can't move because of the chains, I don't like the chains. Uncle Lucius goes to my cupboard and pulls out yucky pink robes with yucky lace. "I don't like those robes" I say quickly.

"Now Nymphy I understand your hurt but you can't be rude" uncle Lucius says. He unchains me (YEY) and says, "Hand Nymphy" he says I get my hand. He gets his hand and hits my poor hand with his chain 4 times. "Ok Nymphy, want to say sorry"

"Sorry uncle Lucius" I say quietly, he puts my old wand down in his cane and opens his arms wide I go into them.

I hug him. "I hate hurting you Nymphy" uncle Lucy says quietly he strokes my today- blue hair- "I don't like it, I know you hate it, but your get use to discipline, your learning quickly love" he releases me he cups my chin with his gloved hand "Your aunty Cissy cares deeply about you, Nymphy don't disappoint me love" he turns to leave, "get dressed in the robes" he gets his cane and points to the horrible pink robes "and wait in your room"

"What can I do while I wait?" I ask

"Anything I don't mind" uncle Lucy says, he chuckles and leaves.

Pleased I get dressed and sit on my floor next to a toy box. I sit on a nice mat and read a nice novel, with moving pictures.

"Nymphy" it was aunty Cissy

"Hi aunty Cissy" I say, she smiles

"I liked that book, when I was a child" she says. "Come deary its beaky time"

Smiling I offer my hand she holds it one hand was in her one was on my sore belly. We walk down together, "oh dear" Aunty Cissy says, a tall man with brown hair sat on a large couch. "What's Avery doing here?" Narcissa whispers to no one.

"Hello" the tall brown man called Avery says. He reached into his pocket and came out with nice flowers "for you" he says to me.

"Leave you have already hurt Anna, don't hurt Nymphy" Uncle Lucius says.

"I take it, you know…" Avery says slowly.

"Yes, now leave before I hurt you" Uncle threatens.

"I cannot, I want to see my dau…." Avery begins.

"NYMPHY GET ME UM WINE" Uncle orders.

"Yes uncle, which one" I say quietly,

"Elf made one will do, get the bottle go into the cellar" Uncle says, he was glaring at mr Avery. I crusty like I was taught to and leave to get wine.

In my opinion it's too early for wine, but if uncle wants it uncle can have it, I go down to the cellar, I have never been in the cellar before.  
"Hello" a dreamy voice says, I think I know it

"Hello who are you?" I ask.  
"Luna Lovegood" the girl says, she comes out from the shadows. "TONKS YOUR ALIVE" the girl says.

"Who's Tonks?" I ask.

"You silly, mr Ollivander Tonks got captured too," the girl says. "Mr Ollivander?" I can see the girl clearly now, she has blonde hair, "Mr Ollivander has their been frehpeze here again, I tell you their nasty"

I didn't have time to ask what frehpeze is because someone asks.

"NYMPHY WHERE IS MY WINE" Uncle yells. I whimper.

He comes down and he is NOT happy, im talking with Luna

OK what did you think review and let me know!


	9. a good idea

I would like to think everyone who reviews the story.

I would like to thank everyone who reads the story.

I would like to thank everyone who reads the story and reviews the story.

I would like to ask everyone who reads the story but doesn't review, to review it.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 a good idea

Nymphy POV

"Uncle Lucius why is their people down there?" I ask, I was being carried up stairs he was mad.

"Their prisoners, I have to keep them down their, their bad people" Uncle replies.

"Than why don't they work like me? I was bad," I say.

"Now that IS a good idea" uncle Lucy says. We go upstairs Mr Avery was still there.

"GET OUT" Aunty Bella says, to Mr Avery. He looks at me, he sighs- its like he has too look at me, he stared at me, perhaps he was scared of aunty Bella, I was.

"I will see you later child" Mr Avery says, he leaves.

"Nymphy had a good idea today" Uncle Lucy says.

"Oh what is it" Aunty Cissy says.

"She saw the people in the cellar and said why don't they work for us," Uncle Lucy says.

"Now that IS a good idea" it wasn't aunty Cissy that said it but Aunty Bella.

"Yes it is" Aunty Cissy says. "Such a smart little cookie" Aunty Cissy, hugs me.

Later on I was on a nice soft mat legs crossed Uncle Lucy was talking to the girl I saw in the cellar, and another man this had to be Mr Ollivander.

"If you work you will get your own room with a bed and nice food" Uncle Lucy says.

"Fine" mr Ollivander says, "I don't care through" he adds.

"I still want you to make wands" Aunty Bella says.

"I understand" Mr Ollivander says, he looks at me "how long has Tonks been like that"

"Her name is Nymphy" Aunty Cissy says. Uncle Lucy raises his wand that use to be mine.

"Ah yes 9 and a half inches, unicorn tail hair for the core, made from oak, good for charms." Mr Ollivander says,

"Good now Nymphy please take them to 2 separate guest rooms, big ones- you will find clean clothes and a large meal" Uncle Lucy says.

"Yes Uncle" I say, I shot up, and I begin to walk with Luna (I think) Mr Ollivander and Uncle Lucy follows me. I lead Mr Ollivander to a nice room, and Luna. They nodded and went into their rooms.

"Good girl Nymphy" he smiles at me.

"Uncle" I ask.

"Yes Nymphy?" he says, we walk back to aunty Cissy and Bella.

"Do I have a daddy?" I ask.

"Why do you ask that?" he say suddenly, I think he's getting mad.

"Well I have a mummy, so shouldn't I have a daddy?" I ask, he relaxes.

"You have a daddy" he says, he gets his stick, thingy ready

"Who?" I ask

"Curiosity killed the cat, Nymphy, remember that" uncle Lucy says, he pats my head. And we go into the drawing room; I curl up on my mat, and doze off.


	10. The sleeping girl

**Chapter 10 the sleeping girl.**

**READ AND REVIEW. **

Narcissa's POV

"I think she's asleep," I say.

"Yes" Rudolphus agrees, Nymphy was curled up on her mat, hands on the nice mat, she is like a cat, a VERY spoilt cat.

Was this right, should we keep her like this, no memory- she doesn't even know, what her natural hair colour is!

What would she say a month ago, before she came to us, she would try to escape, she wouldn't be on a mat near us that's for sure; she might not even be here.

Bella REALLY wanted to kill her.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Rudolphus asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't know" I say. "Did we find out what the side effects?"

"Moodiness, throwing off, sleeping more" Bella says.

WE all look at the sleeping girl.

"Perhaps, it would be good if Nymphy gets that Luna girl, as a play mate" Lucius says "keep her company, she is going to get lonely."

"That is a good idea," I say.

"Yes the girl will like that" Bella says, we all look at the sleeping girl. The small tiny scared girl.

My niece


	11. I wonder

Chapter 11

Nymphys POV

When I woke up I was in my nice bed. My chains were on my legs, and I sat up "Someone was very tired" I look up, uncle Rudolphus was they're sitting on a chair, reading the newspaper. Aunty Cissy was there too.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy, we got you a present" Aunty Cissy says.

"Present?" I say, I GOT A PRESENT, I GOT A PRESENT. "What is it?" I say.

"Patience, little one" Aunty Bella says, walking in. She raised her wand and the chains disappeared.

"YEY" I say quickly I jump; up I go to the toilet.

"Where are you going" Aunty Bella says.

"Toilet" I say, Aunty Cissy, gives me a pair of robes, they are blue. I go into the toilet, and dress myself. "Good girl, as I walk out, would you like your present?"

"Yes please" I say. Uncle Lucius walks in, with girl I saw in the cellar, she wore new robes and was clean.

"Hello Uncle" I say.

"Morning Nymphy" he throws the girl (Luna) onto my bed. "This is Luna, she is to be your company because sometimes you have to stay here, and while were out. Come here Nymphy" I walk to him, he puts his hands on my shoulders, if you and her and the other man, leave, I am alone with the girl.

"Don't say anything" uncle Lucy says to Luna.

She nods.

Wonder what's going on


	12. I WILL find you

**Chapter 12 I will find you**

**Author's note- **Ok I have realised that the last couple of chapters have been really short, don't ask me why, or why I haven't noticed before it is just the way it is.

Lots of people have given me a lot of advice and I thank them all (hugs everyone who helped me) I would like to tell everyone that I am SO thankful, cause quite frankly I am running out of ideas (and getting a serious case of writers block) but thanks to everyone, I have a couple of new ideas and I'm getting some where.

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.

Oh another quick note, the first chapter is in Lupin's POV which he hasn't been in the story yet, and the second part is Tonks (Nymphy) POV.

Happy reading.

**Lupin POV**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" I say.

"I told you, I went for a walk with her, we were talking and than I was stunned and they took her" Andromeda says, she burst into tears "Oh the evil people stole my baby!" she cry's, oh dear.

"I'm sorry Andromeda I didn't mean to make you cry" I say, "how is Ted?" I ask, Ted appeared a little after Tonks disappeared and Dean as well, Dean is staying with the Tonks because his family disappeared and is a lot safer with them.

"He's a lot better" She weeps she gets a well used handkerchief and blows her nose, something on her mind.

"Andromeda do you want to tell me something?" I ask.

"I think you should go into hiding, they got Dora because of her work in the order, who knows what they will do to you." Andromeda says. She has a point.

"Im not scared," I say "I want to find my wife and my child" I can only think of Tonks I only think of her.

"Than you are a big fool Remus! If Dora is alive she wont be pregnant with the child" Andromeda says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask. She knows something. And I am not getting anywhere.

"Because the Death eaters half are my distant relations, and we all understand family, even if she is a half blood they will either kill her or keep her alive, and if she is alive I don't want to think about it" she blows her nose.

"I understand," I say quietly "I will be in touch," I say. I leave the nice size house, near the wealthy pure bloods manors.

Where are you Tonks? I know your alive, where are you what are you doing?

Knowing Tonks she is probably attacking her captor. She wont do as she's told, thinking of tonks like that makes me smile don't worry Tonks I WILL find you where ever you are, I WILL find you.

**Nymphy's POV**

I laugh at Uncle Lucy's joke about smelly mud bloods. "Why are there mud bloods?" I ask

"Because Albus Dumbledore is a mud blood loving fool and let muggles children become witches and wizards, quite disgusting, revolting and filthy, really" Uncle Lucy says, he sips his wine.

I am sitting cross-legged on the mat platting Luna's hair Mr Ollivander was in his work room upstairs making cousin Draco a new wand. But he's at school at the moment, and he wont be here for a while.

"Who is Albus Dumbledore?" I ask.

"You don't know?" Aunt Bella says sipping her wine she looks a bit surprised.

"No" I say.

"No what?" Aunty Cissy asks.

"No aunty Bella" I say politely "sorry" I add.

"Better" aunty Bella says. "Nymphy can you tell me who Remus Lupin is?"

"He is the meanest person ever, he killed my baby and beat me up" I say I HATE HIM.

"What if I say you can have your revenge" Uncle Lucius says. Sipping his wine, Aunty Cissy looks up confused and shocked.

"Lucius NO" aunty Cissy says.

"Its Nymphys choice" Uncle Lucius says, he turns his head to me "he is on the run and might come here to find you, to bring you back with him, so he can hurt you, lie to you, hurt your mum and finally kill you" Uncle Lucy says.

"He will Nymphy" aunty Bella says "I went to school with him, he beat up people hurt them scared them, he will hurt you IF you let him" my mind was brimming with ideas.

"If you see him you can hurt him your self, KILL him if you like" Uncle Lucius says, sipping his wine in a big gulp.

"WHAT OH THAT IS **SO **EVIL" Luna yells.

"Silence, stupid girl" Uncle Lucy says, he splashes Luna with wine. "Your lucky we even keep you up stairs with us, and give you clothes food and a bed, if you EVER talk to any of my family like that again I will kill your father, would you like that?" he says keeping his voice calm but his mad. "Well would you?" he adds.

"No sir" Luna says quietly.

"Good, and you don't know how HURT Nymphy is because of him" Aunty Bella says "Poor little girl" she pats my long red hair…

"God I hate that colour of your hair" Uncle Lucy says "reminds me of a Weasley" he shakes his head, oh no he's mad I hate it when he's mad I roll my eyes and turn my hair brown. "Much better" he says he pats my head,

'Like a pet' a tiny but very strong voice in my head says. 'You're their pet, their trophy maid if you will' I hit my head hoping the voice will go. 'You use to be strong, you use to be Cool, Calm, in control, and NOW LOOK at you, you're sitting on the floor!' the voice says. And it goes as quickly as it came.

"Something wrong Nymphy?" Aunty Cissy says.

"My head hurts aunty Cissy," I say rubbing my head.

"Really?" she says she seems concerned, she flicks her blonde hair back and her blue eyes look at me. "Why don't you go and have a lay down and drink lots of water" she reaches out for my hair and kisses it.

"Ok" I say I stand. "I will do that"

"Good girl" Uncle Lucy says.

"See you soon" I say.

"Ok love" aunty Bella says

I nod and go to my room; I crawl into bed still in my day robes and go to sleep.

-------------------------------

OK there it is a bit longer than the other chapters, thought I might put Andromeda and Lupin in there, was that a good idea tell me? (Cause I don't have a clue)

So read and review. PLEASE


	13. The Rules

**Chapter 13 the rules **

I would like to thank every one who has reviewed my story, but I need more!!!! So please review this story please.

And merry Christmas to everyone.

**Nymphys POV.**

"Mummy" I say I hug my mum.

"Hello love" Anna says, she kisses my hair, "good girl" she kisses my hair, we were in the sitting room uncle Lucy and uncle Rod (Rudolphus), aunty Cissy and aunty Bella were sitting in chairs sipping more wine mummy sits down, I sit on my mat Luna was there reading a book and curled up nearly crying. The adults talk and I tap Luna on the shoulder

"Luna do you want to play outside?" I ask.

"Luna is grounded and isn't allowed outside" Uncle Lucy says. I see Luna turn her head; she has a black eye and was crying.

"Luna what happened?" I whisper. Why does Luna have a black eye?  
"I want to go home," she whispers. Mumma looks at Luna and Mumma is shocked, and is speech less and finally after a few tense minutes says the only thing my own kind loving mummy can say, when someone is hurt, it doesn't have anything to do with how Luna got hurt, but it did break the ice.

"Dean says hi" mummy says, I don't know who Dean is, maybe Luna does, could Dean been her Dad or her Uncle perhaps a cousin or a friend a brother perhaps or a boyfriend, my face goes red thinking of Luna with a boy friend.

"ANNA you know the rules, Luna is NOT to be told of the outside world," aunty Bella says fuming at mummy.

"Well Dean has none, no family since you killed his mother, and who knows about the father. He left you know" Mummy says. "We are the only thing he has, and he is asking about Luna"

"Well you keep Dean safe with you, he might be a mud blood, but he is in your custody" Uncle Lucy says.

They sip lot more wine "Nymphy I want you to take a pregnancy test" Aunty Bella says, "It's been 2 weeks so we should know" Mummy nods, they stand I stay sitting, maybe is should sit up but I don't know, and when I don't know I stay sitting. "NOW Nymphy" I was wrong they want me to stand. I stand up and follow I look at Luna.

"Is Luna coming" I look at her black eye (It is nearly purple now) I ask.

"No Luna is staying here, she is still in trouble" Uncle Lucy says.

"Yes Uncle Lucius, I understand" I say, Luna holds my hand scared of me leaving. "I have to go Luna, you have been bad and you must be punished," I say. I'm sorry Luna buts its for the best.

"That's good love, go with your aunt" Uncle Rod says. He smiles happily "remember if you have the baby, we will buy you something nice." I smile.

"Thankyou Uncle Rudolphus, Uncle Lucius, Mummy, Aunty Cissy and Aunty Bella" I say, I hope that's everyone, if not I will know about it.

"That's ok love, when you come back bring more wine, and Nymphy I hope it is good news, and I hope you are still doing your normal very good behaviour" Uncle Lucy says. I nod.

"Yes Uncle Lucius thank you for your praise it is more than I deserve," I say, they smirk for some reason only mummy and Luna doesn't smirk.

"That is ok Love come" Aunty Bella says, she is nervous I wonder why.

"See you soon Nymphy" my 2 uncles say, and we leave, the room is empty of women presence expect Luna curled up on my mat.

**Luna's POV.**

"Escape is impossible, child" lousy Lucius says.

"It will be MUCH easier on your situation, when you admit it is impossible to escape and obey, it is not that bad here" ridiculous Rudolphus says.

"I will keep trying to escape," I say.

"Than you are dumber than you look Luna a fool if you will" lousy Lucius says.

"If you stay and obey we will one day reunite you with your father" ridiculous Rudolphus says. I know there lying but that hope is all I have.

"If I obey I will be able to see my father right, if you lie I will make sure I will bite your nose" I say.

"Child" ridiculous Rudolphus says, "We PROMISE I will let you see your father as long as you obey" I know there lying but it is the only thing I have to look forward to.

"Ok I will obey" I whisper they nod.

"Good so lets get you fixed up," lousy Lucius says he raises his wand and my bruise goes.

Than Tonks, Bella, Narcissa and Anna come back, Bella is smiling and she says.

"Nymphy is pregnant she's going to have our baby"

-----------------

Oh a cliffy oh poor Nymphy she doesn't know what's happening, review please.


	14. He lies Nymphy

**Authors note**

Ok BIG **WARNING**, SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE, Someone is going to cry, someone is going to get really hurt so if you don't want to see this DON'T READ.

**Chapter 14 He's a liar.**

**Nymphy's POV.**

"Nymphy get me wine please love" uncle Rudolphus says, I stand up and pore a goblet full of wine and pass it to him. "Good girl" I look up, I like being praised. Than Uncle Lucius ran in, he got back from his job.

"Rudolphus get here NOW," Lucius says.

"Welcome home uncle" I say. "Would you like some wine" but Uncle Lucy wasn't paying attention.

"Lucius Nymphy asked you are question" Bella says, she was reading a book 'so you are going to be a mother'

"What oh no thanks love," Uncle Lucy says. "We got Lupin," he blurts out he seems very excited. He laughs, "he practically walked into our grip" my husband, I was so surprised I drop the bottle of wine, it smashed but no one noticed, just aunty Cissy repaired it. They got him? The mean guy who killed my baby, I clench my fists, they see me "do you want to do the honours Nymphy?"

"I want to kill him uncle, you said I can," I say.

"Yes I did" Uncle Lucy says, he sighs, "come I will let you see him." Uncle Lucy smiles and everyone in the room goes and follows him to the cellar to outside a large door, I see Aunty Bella watching me carefully.

And then after all this time I will see him Lupin… my husband, my torturer, uncle Lucy gave me a stick his wand, my wand, his wand now. "Remember child he will act nice sweet, kind, human, but this is not him, he hurt you killed your baby killed your dog, and left your memories in shatters, you can take your revenge but he WILL lie to you, he will say 'WE kidnapped you we are controlling you', he will say you were an witch that put the dark lords supporters in prison, that you helped mud bloods, half breeds werewolf's, and you are loyal to Albus Dumbledore, who was the head master of a wizard school that allows mud bloods, half breeds, werewolf's ,trolls ,half breed ghosts and everything else" Uncle Lucy says.

"I would NEVER help mud bloods they are yucky unclean they should not even look at pure bloods" I say.

"We know that love," Aunty Cissy says.

"Oh and he will tell you that your father is a half -breed" Aunt Bella says.

"My father could NEVER be a half breed, grand ma and grand pa would disown her, and me than I wouldn't be here, and I have been. Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very. Bad I mean I married a yucky werewolf" I say, and made a big mistake he killed my baby.

"I know love, you were bad and you have been so good these last few weeks, but what is with all the very's" Aunt Cissy says "I'm going to open the door now, be brave" they open the door I grab the wand tighter and go in, I see a small a bed a water bowl in the corner a small toilet and a man staring at the wall, he hasn't seen me yet.

"Is it time to eat now?" the man says, how dare he, why don't he look at me he is probable too ashamed to see me.

"No its not" I say, he turns at once my husband, well EX husband.

"Tonks your alive oh thank god" he smiles, he's older than me what was I thinking.

"I'm alive" I say I grab the wand behind my back HE WILL PAY.

"Do they get you too?" he says.

"Yes they saved me," I say.

"From what" he says shocked.

"Don't act dumb you know, you know they saved me from YOU" I say, I raise my wand at his chest. "Any last requests?" I ask.

"TONKS" he says.

"My names is Nymphy, not Tonks" I say and I say in the strongest voice "now your going to die" I stop "you beat me up you killed my baby, now your going to die"

"NO THERE LIEING TO YOU" He yells.

"Don't lie to me! They told me you will, you deserve to die! Avada Kedavra" I say and a green flash of light comes, and he is dead.

"HES DEAD" I scream at the door, pleased I'm free.

**--------------**

**Oh poor Lupin he's dead…. Or is he?**


	15. Do we have a choice?

**Chapter 15 do we have a choice**

Ok last chapter was REAL scary, and I got mixed feedbacks, but no matter this one is Lucius POV and its pretty short but who cares (it is over 700 words so that is good.)

It just means the story short and sweet, and Bella, Cissy and of course Nymphy is in it (I love the name Nymphy makes her should like a elf or a nymph or even a fairy LOL.

In this Chapter Lucius thinks about Avery (who in the story, is Nymphys biological father, but she doesn't know it.)

Sorry to the people who want Luna or Ollivander in this chapter but they are not in it. Or Draco for that matter (he is still at school but he WILL be back.)

Happy reading but don't forget to review.

**Chapter 15 do we have a choice.**

**Lucius POV**

"Nymphy" I say. Nymphy looks up from her mat, she has already forgotten about Lupin, a good thing about the potion whatever the brewer doesn't want the person to remember certain things, it disappears from the persons memory, like murdering her husband. "I want you to go to your room and stay there" I say, Narcissa nods. Me Nymphy and Cissy were the only people in our drawing room.

"Am I in trouble?" Nymphy says.

"No honey, we just want you to play in your room, you can let Luna in if you like" Cissy says.

"Can Luna sleep in my bed?" Nymphy says.

"No Nymphy" I say, Nymphy's little head bowed low, sad…. "Now nymphy you have Bella's baby in your belly and we need you to keep healthy, go and play with your toys." Nymphy looks up.

"Can I play outside first?" she asks.

"NO" I scream.

"NO" Cissy screams.

"Why?" Nymphy asks.

"Because uncle Rudolphus wants a baby healthy, a hurt mummy equals a hurt baby, anyway if you're a GOOD girl you can have a extra slice of cake at dinner." I say, I look at Nymphy she was wearing pale blue robes (that cost a fair bit too) it has been a fortnight since Lupin's death, and if you ask Nymphy she will say.

'I'm glade his dead' will be her reply.

Avery has been a problem but nothing more, he wants his daughter back. He is sorry about hurting Nymphy's mummy, but he always say's.

'She wanted me, I could tell' and if I had it my way Anna would of married Avery not the mudblood blood they are (in Nymphy's words) 'yucky unclean they should not even look at pure bloods.'

What Avery did was WRONG, end of story, and he should be punished, and in a way he is- I refuse to allow the cruel, unkind, mean, nasty, brutal, pitiless, malicious, spiteful and vindictive man who ruined poor Andromeda's life see Nymphy.

In a way, Nymphy is (in Andromeda words) the best gift Avery could of gave her. And Andromeda loves Nymphy; she loves Nymphy enough to give her to us.

"Off you go Nymphy" I say, Nymphy stood, Cissy hugs her, I hug her gently, Bella stood at the door.

"How are you feeling?" she orders.

"Ok Aunty Bella" Nymphy says.

"Go and have a lay down" Bella orders, Nymphy looks confused.

"But Uncle Lucius said I can play with my toys." Nymphy says, she is truly like a child,

"Fine you can play with your toys, just be careful you don't want to anger Aunty Bella do you" Bella says, I can say with confidence that Nymphy doesn't want to anger Aunty Bella, I don't blame her either, I don't want to anger Bella either.

"No Aunty Bella, I will be good" Nymphy goes.

"Good" Bella says, sitting down "damn I should of got to give me wine" Bella mutters.

"What are we going to do about Avery" Bella says, "He said today he will do ANYTHING to see her."

"His not seeing her" I say "neither Nymphy or Andromeda need that on their minds, Andromeda hasn't seen him since it happened." I say truthfully.

"Well Nymphy mind can just be… erased" Cissy says, "but I agree with Lucius Avery is NOT welcome in this house after what he did to Andromeda."

"I know that… but I would rather see Andromeda end up with Avery, than the mudblood" Bella says, "the dark lord wants the mudblood dead." We stop as Bella talks "Avery is deeply in love with Andromeda, he always has been perhaps, if we say kill the mudblood but keep the boy dean right? We will give him Andromeda and Dean" Bella says.

"Do we have a choice?" is all I say.

--------------------------

OMG I finished it, thank goodness.

Read and review


	16. The son

**Chapter 16 The son.**

**Bella POV**

----------------------------------------------

Ok there is going to be another death in this chapter. BUT he or she might be back with Lupin. LOL

Remember to review.

---------------------

"Ok she is your's but no kissing, no touching, no nothing, until she agrees with it, and IF she agrees with it" I say Avery nods. We were at the three broomsticks I am on my 5th fire whisky, Avery his fourth.

"I understand I will take good care of her, and the boy, Dean too." Avery says. I smile I KNOW he will take care of Dean.

"Hurt my baby sister and I will kill you," I warn.

"When do I get her?" Avery asks.

"Tonight" I say. I stand up. "I must go, I have to get her shouldn't be too hard… good-bye" I leave.

I go straight to Andromeda's house" I knock on the door.

"HI Bella" Andromeda says, she cuddles me "how is Nymphy?"

"She's good, she is eating good, and is nice and clean," I say.

"Oh good, so what can I do for you?" Andromeda says, inviting me into her clean but small house, I see the mudblood and the boy Dean was sitting on the couch playing chess. They seem relaxed.

"Well…" I say, this is important I get my wand out and kill the mudblood knock Anna and the boy Dean out. Too easy really, "Yeh Anna there is something," I say to my sister frozen body. I wave my precious wand Anna and Dean's body float in thin air; I leave the Mud blood's dead corps on the couch, how fitting he will die there.

I Go to Avery's manor passed down from generation to generation, his house elf opens the door, and I go in Dean's feet scrape the floor. "Avery" I say he was on the couch drinking fire whisky and next to him was a unopened bottle of home made house elf wine, as normal.

"Hello Bellatrix" I enter the barely lit room leaving the floating bodies in the hall, at least his not completely drunk. He looked at me "Fire whisky?" at least he is being polite.

"No thank you I am trying to remain sober for a few hours" I say, he wore black robes; it is a good room warm fire, lots of couches. "If Andromeda is going to stay here with you, you are going to take care of her." I stop "Or I will kill you my self" I wave my wand and Andromeda and Dean come. "Take care of Dean too," I say, "He is a pureblood after all," I say in a joking tone.

"Oh HAHAHA" he says in the air of sarcasm, "you know I will" Avery stops "After all he IS my son."

**Dean POV.**

"Oh my head" I whisper, I sit up I wasn't in my room at the Tonks house, I was in a soft bed in a large carpet filled room with a bed side table, bookshelf, a desk and I see a bathroom. I run across the Desk and do my business, I try the large door but of course it's locked.

Where am I?

Who is keeping me here?

Where are the Tonks?  
What happened after Bellatrix came by for a 'visit'?

What do these people want with me?

Why does this always happen to me?

I sit on the bed and begin to cry, my mother is dead and all her family, (it was on 'potter watch') and I don't even know who my father is. I hear footsteps, a tall man in expensive robes come.

"Good morning Dean" was all he says; he is carrying a tray of toast orange juice and pancakes "hungry?" the answer was yes, but all those years of Snape's classes has taught me one thing, don't expect food and or drink from strangers.

I don't answer, he is staring at me.

"My name is Jake Avery," the man says.

"You're a death eater, what do you want with me?" I order he chuckles.

"What do you know about your father"? He asks. WHAT! I'm captured and his asking about my ditcher father?

"I know he left mum before I was even born" I say.

"I see anything else, like if he was a wizard?" Avery says. I know what he is talking about if I am a half blood they will kill me.

"Mum never mentioned, I can't ask her, thanks to your death eaters she is dead," I say. He is staring at me.

"Did your mum mention a name?" he asks,

"No why?" I ask. "I got my last name Thomas from her, I don't know my father, don't really care why do you want to know."

"Lets get one thing straight, your father loved your mother VERY much, but even through she has blood heritage, her mum your grandma was a blood traitor and her dad was a Auror and your father knew if he stayed she would be killed, and his son." Avery stopped. "For the next few years your father lived alone wanting to go to her home, angry at the war, he served the wrong side but knew if he left the dark lords service his child or children would be murdered." The man paused, "A few years before you were born the man made a horrible mistake and raped a women he had loved since he was 14 leaving her with a child," he stopped again "the man was broken hearted and when he met your mother fell instantly in love, he wanted to marry her, but he knew that wasn't a option he stayed with your mum for a few months he was SO happy but when she got pregnant the Dark lord warned him if he stayed he will kill her and the child, so your stupid father left, he left a note and never saw his love since. For the next few years he took comfort with pictures of his boy, he was very lonely and never remarried" the man stopped.

"How do you know all this?" I ask, I fear the answer.

"Because Dean I'm your father." He says.

**Nymphys POV**

Uncle Lucy patted Aunty Cissy's butt I look at Luna's chess set, she is winning. "Nymphy I'm tired" uncle Lucy says, "go to bed in 20 minutes, that goes for you to Luna"

"Ok uncle Lucius Aunty Cissy," I say. "Good night" I kiss their cheeks.

"Aren't you going to wish us good night Luna?" Uncle Lucius says.

"Good night I hope a memulet eats you in your sleep" Luna says, turning back to me. I wonder what a memulet is? Uncle Lucy grabs her hair.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID CHILD" Uncle Lucy says.

"Good Night Mr Malfoy, Mrs malfoy I hope you have a nice sleep and peaceful dreams," Luna says, eyes closed in pain.

"That's what I thought you said" Lucius says, letting her go. "Good night" they leave.

"Why do you do that to your self, cant you just do what they say" I whisper.

"Because I will NOT be controlled like a helike" Helike I wonder what that is?

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know Nymphys chapter is short but Nymphy and Dean are brother and sister!!

Leave a review PLEASE!!


	17. What i want more than anything

**Chapter 17 **

**Authors note: **OMG even I didn't know where this story is going, oh well ill get to the end of the story.

**Dean POV **

"That's impossible" I say, "You can't be my dad."

"Trust me Dean your mine" Avery says, "hungry?" he asks, he wore very expensive robes. I get some of the food and I get some.

No hairs fell out of my head.

I didn't faint.

I don't die.

It tasted real good.

"Think I would poison you Dean?" He asked.

"Well yeh, I mean I just found out you're my old man, I want proof!" I say at once. He has my colour hair and he strokes my hair like I was 5.

"Proof, well I have your birth certificate and receipts of all the money I put in your account over the years I do care for you Dean" he says, rubbing my hair. "You want a shower?" he asks.

"Where are the Tonks?" I ask.

"Andromeda is asleep down stairs, Ted is dead but he is in a better place now, I can get you some towels if you want a shower, there are some warm clothes in the cupboard" Avery says.

"Yeh I suppose I should take a shower" I say, my insides are burning I want to PUKE I can't eat now, I can't even think straight. If I have a shower I can consternate on the water and not all I have lost.

I am lonely.

I want my mum.

I want my friends.

I want Ted.

I want Andromeda

But most of all… I want my old life back.

Avery waved his wand and passed me a large towel. "I will leave you then" he says. He goes "don't try and leave son, I will be back in about half an hour, so take your time" he smiles and leaves.

"Who's side are you on?" I ask, a dumb question I know but hey. He stopped and stared at me.

"The dark lords side" he says, nearly sadly. He notices my look and smiles. "Have a nice shower Dean." He leaves.

I think I'm in trouble

**Nymphy's POV**

"No hospital" I say, "it hurts" I hide under my bed.

"But nymphy I know it use to hurt but it is only a check up" aunty cissy says.

"I'm NOT GOING" I yell.

"But Nymphy if you go I will get you a present" Aunty Cissy says trying to reason with me, I look up.

"Present?" I say, I get out of hiding with lots of books under my bed.

"Yes present" Aunty Cissy says, glade were getting somewhere, "Come on then lets go." I look at my fatting belly and my blue robes.

"Is my belly suppose to be getting bigger?" I ask.

"Yes Nymphy you have a baby in there, a baby." She says, rubbing my belly, I giggle. And cuddle her, "Good girl, you ready to go"

"Yes aunty cissy" I say I stand up. She holds my hand and we leave.

"Close your eyes" Aunty Cissy says.

"OK" I say, when I open them we are at the hospital. "Were here already," I say. I see uncle Lucy and Aunty Bella. She looks at me.

"You keeping safe I want that boy in your belly" Bella says.

"How do you know it's a boy, it might be a little darling girl" Aunty Cissy says.

"It better be a boy, I wouldn't mind a girl later on but now I need a son." Bella says smiling it is a really scary smile; it makes me want to hide under my bed again, she rubs my belly with her hand.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"So native" Uncle Lucy says, "Were in the wonderful waiting room at St mungos," Uncle Lucy says, he is wearing black robes with a snake on the front today, as normal there is my old wand in his snake poll. He sat in a chair, I sit next to him he gives me a magazine.

"Sit there and read your magazine like a good little girl," Aunty Bella says, I open the magazine and read it like I was told.

"UM Madame Lestrange the healer will see you now," a women in white robes says. We stand and follow the white robed women to a large room with a few chairs and a muggle TV.

---------------------------------------------------

Ok Nymphy, is having a check up. Have to wait until next chappy to see if it's a boy or a girl.


	18. And the baby is

**Chapter 18 the baby is…**

**Author's note:** I would like to be thanking every single guy and girl in the world who reads this story and is so kind he or she leaves a review. I would also like to ask everyone to leave a review, with ideas and feed back and how I can improve this story.

Thanks for your time, and lets get into the wonderful story.

**Last time: **"Where are we?" I (Nymphy) ask.

"So native" Uncle Lucy says, "Were in the wonderful waiting room at St mungos," Uncle Lucy says, he is wearing black robes with a snake on the front today, as normal there is my old wand in his snake poll. He sat in a chair, I sit next to him he gives me a magazine.

"Sit there and read your magazine like a good little girl," Aunty Bella says, I open the magazine and read it like I was told.

"UM Madame Lestrange the healer will see you now," a women in white robes says. We stand and follow the white robed women to a large room with a few chairs and a muggle TV.

**Lucius POV**

"Oh your already here Mrs Lestrange, Mr and Mrs Malfoy," the healer says, he is male early 30s brown hair and a half breed, his eyes went to Nymphy who was sitting on the bed like a good girl. He picked up a large clipboard. "Your pregnant Mrs Lestrange congratulations"… he began scared as all hell, my lip curled.

"I'm not pregnant" Bella says, at once she goes to her pocket and gets a bag of gallons, "this is between us."

"No record right?" I say, I mean I can't have this man blurting about our little 'pet' can we? She is our maid, a very spoilt and loved maid.

"Yes" the man, says, eying the bag eagerly, with greed and probably wondering how many beers will that money pay for. "Of course, but I must ask who is pregnant?"

"Nymphy." I say gently, Nymphy who was playing with her very, very pink shoelaces looks up to me.

"Yes Uncle Lucius, you asked for me?" the little maid says in her innocent controlled voice filled with respect.

"Yes- Nymphy is the one carrying the Lestrange's baby" I say.

"JUST TELL ME DO I HAVE A SON OR NOT" Bellatrix says, mad as all hell, her face was fuming angry she wants to know about the baby.

"Yes of course" the healer, says, he goes to the horrible muggle TV and says to Nymphy "come here." She obeys; he gets wires and hooks they to her belly, "Well lets find out." I can see the baby on the screen, "hmm that's interesting." He mutters,

"What, what is it? What's wrong with my BABY" Bella yells,

"Somebody is getting motherly feelings." Narcissa gloats.

"Nothings wrong, its just" the healer says softly.

"WHAT?" I say

"WHAT IS WRONG?" Bella yells, scared and angry at the same time.

"WHAT IS IT?" Narcissa says.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Nymphy asks.

"Well you have a son," the healer says, not looking at us.

"Wonderful," Bella says, and cuddles Nymphy. Tight, she hasn't hugged her before.

"Yes lovely" Cissy says, pleased for her sister.

"And a daughter" the healer says, "Mrs Lestrange you have twins in their a boy and a girl." Nothing in this world, or any world could take the joy off Bella's face; she looks 12 years younger at least.

------------

Ahh warm and fuzzy's to everyone, Bella gets twins.

So leave a review.


	19. The Devil has eyes

**Chapter 19 the devil has eyes.**

**Last time**

----------------

"_WHAT IS GOING ON?" Nymphy asks._

"_Well you have a son," the healer says, not looking at us._

"_Wonderful," Bella says, and cuddles Nymphy. Tight, she hasn't hugged her before._

"_Yes lovely" Cissy says, pleased for her sister._

"_And a daughter" the healer says, "Mrs Lestrange you have twins in their a boy and a girl." Nothing in this world, or any world could take the joy off Bella's face; she looks 12 years younger at least._

----------------------------------

**Authors note **

I would like to thank everyone for the ideas and apologise for it taking me so long to update.

I would like to ask everyone for reviews, and to remind every one if you HATE me taking so long to update, review more, the more reviews I get the quicker I update, the less reviews I get the more I focus on my other more reviewed stories and I forget about this one. I also really like this story but what is the point of writing more when no one reviews, so review and there are more chapters, easy.

Please enjoy chapter 19. The devil's has eyes.

------

**Chapter 19 The Devil has eyes**

**Nymphy's POV.**

"Nymphy are you tired?" It was aunty Cissy; tonight she wore a black lace nightdress, I think she only meant uncle Lucy to see her in it, she looks at me again, and I was in my PJS I was wearing a pink top and blue flags on the pants, I was on my bed jumping on it. It was fun, every time I jumped the springs creaked and I jumped a little higher.

"No aunty Cissy I am not tired can I sleep later?" I ask, "Pity, pity, pity, pity please."

"No it is 900 PM its Nymphy's bed time. What if aunty Bella found out you are awake past your bedtime and you are jumping on your bed. With HER baby in you're belly she would be fuming so be a good girl and stop jumping on your bed." I was going to keep jumping, than I hear a noise, a large banging noise. I was SO scared I jump off the bed and run into Aunty Cissy arms, I hug Aunty Cissy very tight, so tight I can feel the baby and kiss her cheek. "It was only thunder, it will not hurt you, I promise you, go to bed right now little one, I honestly think you will fall straight asleep. It might start raining soon, so go to sleep soon."

I get into my nice very warm bed, like Aunty Cissy told me too, and Aunty Cissy was right I fell straight asleep. Just in time to hear the rain fall on the roof.

**Narcissa's POV.**

I go to Lucius and mine room we curl up together on a large couch in a cosy position. It proves how long we have long we have married.

"She seems happy," Lucius says, looking at my lace on my dress, 'my eyes are up here Lucius' I think, I was tempted to slap Lucius and his wandering eyes, but I have more important issues to go to first.

"Which one, Nymphy, Bella or Andromeda" I say, his eyes still wander, and made no reply, so I start. "Nymphy is afraid of thunder" I stop pause and start again. "Bella is wondering if she can keep Nymphy in a coma until the child is born so the unborn twins can not be harmed in any way, like Nymphy would hurt the babies anyway. Oh and did I mention Anna wants to barbeque Avery's head with a dragon." I pause.

"Oh Cissy, don't get so worked up she is kidding." Lucius say's laughing.

"Oh sure Lucius it is SO funny, Anna is living with the man who raped her, I don't blame Anna if she uses her wand and magic to make a trunk unescapable and pushes Avery in it lock it so he can't get out, and drop's Avery and his coffin in a erupting volcano." I say, being serious, Lucius on the other hand was not so serious and he laughs and laughs.

This is why sometimes I hate my parents for making me marry him.

When we first married, I thought Lucius was the devil.

That might not be true, but he is not the devil, I know that now, but I also know who is the devil.

The Evil man my husband, brother in law, sister work for.

The same evils man my sister, and my husband, brother in law. Would die for.

But (back to my marriage)

Lucius for some reason knew everything about me. He knew,

What I ate,

What I did,

Where I went,

What I spent money on.

He knew everything.

But one thing (ONE LITTLE THING) I kept secret from him.

I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really.

HATED HIM.

That's right I HATED him, he was evil.

Cruel.

Heart less.

Mean.

He was a murder (and he still is.)

Yet he never hurt me, or yelled, he wouldn't even talk to me much he just sat their staring at me. I use to call him 'the Devil' in private, and in some ways my husband of nearly 20 years is the devil.

But the cold hard truth is.

Lucius is the Devil, he has killed and injured and ruined lives of the innocent public or 'Mud bloods' as Lucius, Bella, Avery, and the rest of the 'death eaters' and even I call them.

But I pity them (the mud bloods) in some ways, but envy them in others, I pity them because the Death eaters might come to their house and kill them all, because of something that cannot be helped, Ted for example was a great father, he loved Anna and Nymphy, and I do not like him, that is because of something that can not be helped. An evil man killed Ted Tonks, but it wasn't Avery or Bella.

I envy them because they do not have to fear their husband might be dead on the Devil's errand.

But as I said before a very, very evil man killed Ted Tonks, but it wasn't Avery or Bella.

It was the Devil.

The Devil made Avery kill Ted Arthur Tonks or he would kill Andromeda Walpurga Black Tonks, and Dean Jake Thomas Avery. So Avery Killed Ted Arthur Tonks to save 2 more innocent lives.

That is not fair, it is a similar story to us.

Nymphy believes thunder will hurt her because the Devil will kill her if she does not have an IQ of a 5 year old.

But no matter how much you sugarcoat it, truth is truth and the cold hard truth is.

Lucius works for the Devil.

Avery works for the Devil.

Bella works for the Devil.

Roger works for the Devil.

Most people in my family works for the Devil.

And the few people who do not work for the Devil are not around anymore. That is the truth.

The COLD HARD TRUTH.

And the other cold hard truth is.

The Devil knows all.

The Devil sees all.

The Devil knows all of this because the devil has ears, and.

Because the Devil has eyes.

-------------------------

So their it is, Narcissa is sorry, for everything, 'The devil has eyes, has little to do with Nymphy or Babies or anything but bear with me!

Remember Review, review, review!

NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I thrive of reviews I love them so review and review.


	20. Re education A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER

**Authors note **

I would like to thank everyone for the ideas and apologise for it taking me so long to update.

I would like to ask everyone for reviews, and to remind every one if you HATE me taking so long to update, review more, the more reviews I get the quicker I update, the less reviews I get the more I focus on my other more reviewed stories and I forget about this one. I also really like this story but what is the point of writing more when no one reviews, so review and there are more chapters, easy.

**Whose chapter is it in this chapter: Andromeda**

**-------- --------------------------**

**LAST TIME**

_Lucius is the Devil, he has killed and injured and ruined lives of the innocent public or 'Mud bloods' as Lucius, Bella, Avery, and the rest of the 'death eaters' and even I call them. _

_But I pity them (the mud bloods) in some ways, but envy them in others, I pity them because the Death eaters might come to their house and kill them all, because of something that cannot be helped, Ted for example was a great father, he loved Anna and Nymphy, and I do not like him, that is because of something that can not be helped. An evil man killed Ted Tonks, but it wasn't Avery or Bella._

_I envy them because they do not have to fear their husband might be dead on the Devil's errand._

_But as I said before a very, very evil man killed Ted Tonks, but it wasn't Avery or Bella._

_It was the Devil._

_The Devil made Avery kill Ted Arthur Tonks or he would kill Andromeda Walpurga Black Tonks, and Dean Jake Thomas Avery. So Avery Killed Ted Arthur Tonks to save 2 more innocent lives._

_That is not fair, it is a similar story to us._

_Nymphy believes thunder will hurt her because the Devil will kill her if she does not have an IQ of a 5 year old._

_But no matter how much you sugar-coat it, truth is truth and the cold hard truth is._

_Lucius works for the Devil._

_Avery works for the Devil._

_Bella works for the Devil._

_Roger works for the Devil._

_Most people in my family works for the Devil._

_And the few people who do not work for the Devil are not around anymore. That is the truth._

_The COLD HARD TRUTH._

_And the other cold hard truth is._

_The Devil knows all._

_The Devil sees all._

_The Devil knows all of this because the devil has ears, and._

_Because the Devil has eyes._

**Chapter 20. Re education.**

**Andromeda POV**

Avery walked into the living room in his arms he carried a lot of heavy books he sat next to me and piled the books on a coffee table he relaxed and said. "Now Andromeda, Dean, we are going to be doing a little of 're education' today." I look at Dean, who looked at me shocked, we both sat on the fine couch in a large living room, this living room in Avery's manor had many leather couches and heated pillows.

"I do not understand Jake," Dean says, he looks at the books with unease.

"You know you can call me dad right?" Avery says looking into Dean's blue eyes; they have the same colour eyes,

Dean grumbles at Avery (and his father) and Dean nods, "Good, and you two are filled with absolute _nonsense_ that is drilled into your head, about muggle born's that deserve equal rights," Avery says to Dean who in reply snorts, "and you have been brainwashed by mud bloods that other creatures that deserve respect like house elf's for example, Dean were you or were you not a member of a stupid house elf rights club called S.P.E.W," Jake Avery says, I chuckle S.P.E.W that is a very funny name for a club even Bella will laugh. 

Than I think of Bella who took me to this awful house (ok it is NOT awful it is just old, and it would be very beautiful if Avery put in come carpet, fixed some things up, it would be beautiful,)

"I really only joined to get, Hermione of my back, she is very passionate about that club." Dean says he looks up sat. Avery sat their and grumbles.

"Damn Mud bloods are running you're life brain washing you, Dean wouldn't life be better off with out them?" Jake Avery says.

"Well at least that 'Mud blood' didn't rape him," I say with out thinking, I didn't mean to say those things, but it angered Jake Avery he turned bright red, I began to whimper, "I am sorry Jake," I say, he didn't forgive me. He gave me a very big book.

"I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry for all those things I did to you, and to you too Dean I was sorry I was never their for the both of you, and what I do I do for you." Avery says, he waves his wand and 2 potion drinks come, "the dark lord wants you both dead," my heart drops, and Dean looks so scared, "unless you drink it."

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"I will not lie to you, it is a potion that will re educate you about your look on mud bloods, I promise it will not hurt at all, it will not control you it will just re educate you. I promise," Jake Avery, says, I shake my head. "I am sorry, but I promise if you do this it will open you're eyes and keep the ones you love safe, I will spare them all I may even spare the occasional Mud blood." Avery says he stops.

"I am NOT fighting any more, Jake, I give up I can not stand losing anymore." I say and with out another second of through I drink the potion.

I black out.

-------------------- ------

Ok the next chapter will be up soon.

OH and if you are a fan of my Teen titan story Secret's it will be up in 2 weeks, (I am having writers block) if you're not thanks for reading this story.

Read and review.


	21. Giving up

Chapter 21 giving up

**Chapter 21 giving up.**

**Authors note **

I would like to thank everyone for the ideas and apologise for it taking me so long to update.

I would like to ask everyone for reviews, and to remind every one if you HATE me taking so long to update, review more, the more reviews I get the quicker I update, the less reviews I get the more I focus on my other more reviewed stories and I forget about this one. I also really like this story but what is the point of writing more when no one reviews, so review and there are more chapters, easy.

**Whose chapter is it in this chapter: Andromeda.**

**P.S This is short and sweet.**

**LAST TIME**

"_Damn Mud bloods are running you're life brain washing you, Dean wouldn't life be better off with out them?" Jake Avery says._

"_Well at least that 'Mud blood' didn't rape him," I say with out thinking, I didn't mean to say those things, but it angered Jake Avery he turned bright red, I began to whimper, "I am sorry Jake," I say, he didn't forgive me. He gave me a very big book._

"_I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry for all those things I did to you, and to you too Dean I was sorry I was never their for the both of you, and what I do I do for you." Avery says, he waves his wand and 2 potion drinks come, "the dark lord wants you both dead," my heart drops, and Dean looks so scared, "unless you drink it."_

"_What is it?" Dean asks._

"_I will not lie to you, it is a potion that will re educate you about your look on mud bloods, I promise it will not hurt at all, it will not control you it will just re educate you. I promise," Jake Avery, says, I shake my head. "I am sorry, but I promise if you do this it will open you're eyes and keep the ones you love safe, I will spare them all I may even spare the occasional Mud blood." Avery says he stops._

"_I am NOT fighting any more, Jake, I give up I can not stand losing anymore." I say and with out another second of through I drink the potion._

_I black out._

**Chapter 21 giving up.**

**Andromeda POV.**

I wake up.

The first thing I release when I wake up is a splitting migraine, I moan.

"Your awake," I open my eyes it was Avery,

"Yeh," I mutter. I see a man with a white clock put a hand on my forehead.

"She is a little warm." The man says, "Keep up her fluids keep her in bed and give her 3 meals a day. Start with soup and toast than work it up."

"Yes I shall thank you healer, I will have the money in your account, do you remember the way out?" Avery says. The healer nods, "good, get out of here, and tell no one of anything,"

I must be really sick if they got a healer, it may be a black mailed healer but a healer just the same. The man goes, and Avery looks at me. "Do you feel ok?" he asks.

"Yes," I am fine.

"Good I am glade you do." Avery says, I am in my room, (I am draped with Silk) cosy and warm. Dean entered.

"Are you ok? Andromeda?" The boy asks I nod.

"I am a lot better thanks for asking," I say.

"Yes Dean that is VERY nice of you," Avery says, in a desperate attempt in getting Dean's love.

"Um thanks Jake." Dean says, awkwardly.

"You know you can call me dad right?" Jake Avery asks.

"What, oh yes I know I can I would just rather not." Dean says, Jake glares at him, than sits next to me.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Jake asks me.

"I truly am, Jake thank you but I really I want to see Dora," I say.

"Not yet soon, I promise, she is happy," Jake says.

"How do you know she is happy? She could be starving for all you know." I say, mad as all hell.

"I know this because, Nymphy eats 3 meals a day, drinks lots of water, plays with Luna, and even Luna and Mr Ollivander are happy, oh that reminds me, Dean you and Anna have to go to see Mr Ollivander so he can make you a new wand, but not now, in a few weeks, when I can trust you." Jake says.

I nod; I don't make a noise, because I have given up. And Avery knows, because Jake smiles and kisses my cheek, I sigh am kiss his lips, I don't care anymore.

And the worst thing is Avery knows, that I have stopped caring.

SO how did I go read and review.


	22. In their somewhere

Chapter 22 in their somewhere

**Chapter 22 in their somewhere**

**OK HERE IT IS **

**IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT HEY, THE DEAD DON'T WALK EVERY DAY!**

**Chapter 22 In their somewhere**

**Lupin's POV. (Bet you nearly forgot about him!)**

_Last time:_

"_How do you know she is happy? She could be starving for all you know." I say, mad as all hell._

"_I know this because, Nymphy eats 3 meals a day, drinks lots of water, plays with Luna, and even Luna and Mr Ollivander are happy, oh that reminds me, Dean you and Anna have to go to see Mr Ollivander so he can make you a new wand, but not now, in a few weeks, when I can trust you." Jake says._

_I nod; I don't make a noise, because I have given up. And Avery knows, because Jake smiles and kisses my cheek, I sigh am kiss his lips, I don't care anymore._

_And the worst thing is Avery knows, that I have stopped caring._

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 22 in their somewhere.**

**Lupin's POV.**

The grave yard was cold, as I walk throw it, "I wish next time you would be more careful, there is only a small amount of that damn potion left." Moody says, I look at my hands.

"How long was I dead for?" I ask, my last memory is my Tonks killing me, my beautiful pregnant wife, killed me. She was controlled but Tonks must be in their somewhere.

"Over a month, it wasn't safe to do it sooner the damn death eaters are watching us." Moody says, I roll my eyes.

"I thought we were off the grid." I say.

"We are but they could be anywhere in the trees, a tree in a cabbage, you can trust no body." Moody says, looking at a gravestone, like he expected it to run up and bite us.

"But you trust me?" I say.

"Yes, I trust you because the last month you have had a perfect excuse." Moody says.

"Why aren't you trying to get Tonks back?" I ask.

"I cant get her with all those death eaters, and she is controlled with that damn potion, and she is pregnant with twins and that damn Avery has Dean and Anna and Ted is dead, and the Malfoy's has not only Tonks but that Lovegood girl and Ollivander, the list goes on, and I am telling you that damn dark lord having Ollivander is a great benefit for them, and what makes my blood boil even more is that that Bellatrix bitch, has made Tonks insane and put a child in her stomach." Moody says.

"But Tonks has to be in their somewhere." I say, we are now jogging very fast.

"Yes, but we can't get her yet, and anyway Lucius Malfoy is not known for letting his prisoners walk around on their own." He says.

"Yes I know, but maybe if I can remind her…" I say.

"NO it didn't work that good the first time, we can't risk them seeing you, and you are actually very lucky you are a werewolf, that potion only works on werewolf's." Moody says.

"That is the first time someone has ever said that, besides Albus who said there is beauty in everything." I say.

Moody nods.

"Albus is right, expect for those damn death eaters, they are evil." Moody says.

We run out of the graveyard.

I don't care what Moody says; Tonks is in their somewhere.

-- --

Ok I said it will be short, but the next one will be hopefully longer, I am sorry it took so long it is just I have a ton of homework, and there is one computer and 4 computer hogs.

So read and review.


	23. no more thinking

Chapter 23, no more thinking

**Chapter 23, no more thinking.**

**Ok I know I took an long break but hardly anyone reviews this story now!!**

**And that is depressing so **

Last time

"_NO it didn't work that good the first time, we can't risk them seeing you, and you are actually very lucky you are a werewolf, that potion only works on werewolf's." Moody says._

"_That is the first time someone has ever said that, besides Albus who said there is beauty in everything." I say._

_Moody nods._

"_Albus is right, expect for those damn death eaters, they are evil." Moody says._

_We run out of the graveyard._

_I don't care what Moody says; Tonks is in their somewhere._

**Chapter 23, no more thinking,**

**Nymphy POV.**

I am sitting on my bed playing with some of my toys than I hear, a very loud "NYMPHY," someone must be very mad if they yelled it; I tilt my head to my door.

"I am in here", I say, I wonder who yelled, than my question got a friend an answer when Aunty Bella walks in.

"Hi Aunty Bella, how are you today?" I say,

"I am fine, Nymphy, I was just wondering if you would like to go and see your mum for a while, would you like that?" Bella asks, she gives me a nice smile, which for some reason makes me mad.

"Yes, I would like to see my mummy, I have not seen her in a while I miss her." I say, Bella smiles.

'Stupid bellatrix she killed Sirius Black our cousin, Harry's god father, she tortured the Alice and Frank she should die, she deserves to die,' a small part of me says in my head.

What is going on?

"Good girl," Aunty Bella says, "something wrong child, your face is all screwed up," she says she looks at me and laughs, "not trying to think are you Nymphy, thinking about things will just get you into trouble, you don't need to think because you have my babies in your belly," Aunty Bella says, I look at her.

"Why shouldn't I think?" I ask.

"Because if you think you will talk and if you talk it may be about a bad thing than you will get yelled at, I am just saying you should just go with the flow and be good, you don't want to be in trouble do you?" Aunty Bella says,

"No I want to be a good girl," I say, my aunt smiles.

"Promise me you wont think anymore, I am just looking out for you, ok," She says.

"I will only think if someone tells me too, or if I am playing a game." I say Aunty Bella is right thinking is bad everything I do wrong is because I have thought about it.

"Good girl, come here, heres your mummy, oh she is with Mr Avery today." Aunty Bella says,

"MUMMY," I say, I give her a big hug.

"Hello honey being good, with the babies?" She asks.

"Yes mummy, I haven't got yelled at for one, two, three, four, five," I say than I stop, "what comes after 5,"

"Six," Uncle Lucy says walking in the room.

"Thank you, I haven't been bad for six days." I say.

"Really oh what a good, girl," Mr Avery says, "You deserve a present." He says.

"A present?" I say Uncle Lucy looks at Mr Avery.

"What did you get her Jake?" Uncle Lucy says.

"Yes Jake I don't remember you saying you was going to get her a present." Aunty Bella says.

Mr Avery turns around and gives me a cage with a beautiful white fluffy owl with yellow strips down the front, I wine in delight.

"Oh that's cute," Uncle Lucy, says, "Nymphy say thank you to Mr Avery, and your mummy. Right now."

"Ok, Thank you for the present is it a girl or a boy," I ask Mr Avery.

"A girl her name is shady, do you like that name?" Mr Avery says.

"I think its stupid" Aunty Bella says, "Why call a owl a name like shady when its white, now if it was black than yes, it is ok but it is white with yellow." Aunty Bella says.

"Oh I think its pretty name," Uncle Lucy says. I hug mummy, "what do you think?" Uncle Lucy asks me.

"Pretty name," I say.

"Good girl," Uncle Lucy says.

0-0000000000000

So how did I go??  
Remember read and review,


	24. FINAL CHAPTER

Ok this is the last chapter

Ok (drum roll please) this is the last chapter! I didn't know how to end it, but I did the best I can, should there be a sequel? I am not sure so tell me!

I would like to thank all the reviewers who reviewed.

**Chapter 24 Babies and runaways . Final chapter!**

**Nymphy POV.**

The baby was kicking a lot today, I was lying on the ground, I was lying on the floor of Uncle Lucy's dinning room, and as I lay there I look at them, Uncle Lucy, Aunty Cissy, Mummy, Aunty Bella than I look at Uncle Lucy alone. Uncle Lucius gives me a small smile, "Something trouble you little one?" Uncle Lucius asks.

"Oh No Uncle Lucy the baby is kicking, would you like a feel? Aunty Cissy, Aunty Bella?" I say. Mummy gives me a small smile. Aunty Bella felt the baby.

"How is your belly today Nymphy, you have been a little jumpy today," Uncle Lucy says, I have had the babies in my belly for 8 months now, and I have not seen anyone but my family and Luna and the wand man death eaters, I am locked up in my room a lot, but Luna and Mr Ollivander ran away, and mummy and Dean still live with Mummy's new boy friend, Mr Avery.

I love my new owl Mr Avery gave me.

"OUCH." I say, at once Bella looks at me, she feels my belly.

"Lucius I think its time." Bella says, she gives me a smile. I'M HAVING THE BABIES!

"Dad" Draco says, "Should I get the healer?" I look at my cousin.

"YES." Uncle Lucy says, "I am sorry Nymphy its for your own good." Than I black out.

**Lucius POV**

"How is she doing?" I ask, the healer smiles, I was sitting in a cold chair in Malfoy manor, Bella was pacing, and her idiot husband looked pale. Anna was panicking I do not blame her, the risk is huge.

"Where are the proud parents?" the healer asks, she gives me a smile.

"Here," Rud says, "How are our children."

"How is my DAUGHTER?" Avery says, anger fired up, I don't blame him truth be told, knocking her out was never the grand plan, but we had no choice. It was a dangerous pregnancy from the start, the healer smiles.

"Both mummy and babies are doing fine, would you like to see them Sirs Madame?" The healer asks, they nod and we all walk in. Nymphy was lying on a bed awake, two babies a boy and a girl. Lay quietly.

"Felix and Sarina." Nymphy says, she is painting poor thing.

"Beautiful names," Bella says she kisses Nymphy "thank you," Bella said,

I have told her a million times the babies are Bella's, but now we shall see.

"Your welcome." Nymphy whispers, I give her a smile and I look at Nymphy and she opens her eyes fully.

"Perhaps you shall give her a little rest." The healer says, the children were put in cradles and were lead to another room and everyone leaves but me, I was about to leave, but I hear something, something I shouldn't hear.

"I love you Remus." Nymphy says, weakly It was so faint, it scared me, Nymphy's potion must have nearly wore off, she looked weak, if the potion wore off I should tell and give her another potion, but I don't, I suppose I think she deserves a normal life.

I know that there is a good chance she WON'T be here, when I get back, so I open the window and I take my wand which is made for Nymphy and leave it on the table next to the potion, she open her eyes and the colour returns.

"YOU." She says, she's baaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkk.

"Relax if you want to stay, take the potion, if not you cant stay with the babies, but you didn't hear it from me." I say, and the tough Auror returns, And I tell here something I shouldn't know. "Remus is alive Moody brew him a potion that brings wear wolfs back to life, I hope to see you soon." I say, and I shut the door to the young woman who I care about.

--

Nymphadora Avery Tonks was nowhere to be found, and her escape inspired others, but Nymphy's mum new never left Avery's side, and they will get married and die together in about 30 years, Dean will one day be a death eater like his father, unless he escapes that is…

And Nymphy, well she met up with Luna, who was waiting out side Malfoy manor, Luna acted like she knew that she was running with her wand and all.

Lucius got another wand one from the wand maker, who left it, like he knew.

And the two children, which will always think there parents are Bella and Rud?? Well… who knows?

-- --

So how was it?? I cant belive its finished 

Anyway, tell me if you want a sequel , remember to say what your fav part is 


End file.
